1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector, and more particularly to a socket connector having metallic positioning members for positioning an electronic device, as well as securing the electronic device therein.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,908,316 issued to Hao-Yun Ma on Jun. 21, 2005 discloses a socket connector for receiving an electronic device. The connector according to Ma includes an insulative housing with a plurality of terminals received therein. The electronic device is placed upon the housing and then comes to contact with the terminals so as to make electrical connection with the connector. The housing has four sidewalls each formed with at least one hard protrusion integrally extended therefrom. When the electronic device is disposed into the housing, the protrusions may abut against edges of the electronic device so that the electronic device is constrained in the housing.
However, the protrusion of the housing is made from plastic material without elasticity. So it is nearly impossible for the protrusion to be fitly engaged with the electronic device, which is likely to result either a gap or an interference therebetween. Consequently, the electronic device is either disposed without reliable retention or damaged by the interference with the hard protrusion.
To overcome above problem, another U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,728 issued to Howell on Oct. 12, 2004 discloses a socket connector which includes an insulative housing for accommodating an electronic device. The insulative housing has four sidewalls, two of which are respectively formed with a push finger. The push finger extends integrally from the sidewall of the insulative housing and has a pushing section at a free end thereof. When the electronic device is put onto the insulative housing, the push finger deforms and the pushing section abuts against the electronic device so that the electronic device is reliably retained in the insulative housing.
However, the plastic material of the push finger can not achieve robust intension. In addition, to meet the request of sufficient elasticity, the push finger is configured with a large length. Correspondingly, the productivity of the insulative housing is relatively bad.